Final Fantasy VIII: Power Struggle
by Zaremar22
Summary: Takes place shortly after Ultimecia's defeat. Rinoa is struggling with her sorceress power and it is taking a toll on she and Squall's relationship. All the while a new threat emerges. 1st timer so please comment
1. It All Started With A Dream

She reached out her hand which held a beautiful gold bracelet adorned with different shapes and colors of gems. The jewelry shimmered as the lights from the ceiling hit it.

Sorceress Edea's back was to her. Edea had not moved in the seat. It was as if she were a mannequin. Rinoa slowly stepped closer to Edea. Her heart was thumping so loudly that she could hear it in her ears.

A great force threw Rinoa across the room. She'd nearly blacked out. She fought to catch her breath. The arm that held the bracelet slowly rose into the air and not on Rinoa's accord.

Then her body rose into the air and she hung there limply. Edea rose slowly from her chair. She turned to face Rinoa. Her petite face and body began to shift. Her body grew in size and shape.

Blood red hair spilled from her head and bright red eyes stared at Rinoa. It was Sorceress Adel who now towered over Rinoa. Rinoa was frozen with fear. Adel's massive clawed hand lashed out at Rinoa. Rinoa brought her hands, bracing for the attack.

The attack never came.

She looked around to find Sorceress Adel nowhere in sight. But a powerful energy pressed itself around her neck. She gasped desperately for air. Sorceress Ultimecia hovered above Rinoa. Her raven black wings were at their fullest span.

Rinoa felt herself blacking out but then she was released from the magical hold. Sorceress Ultimecia began to take on a new shape.

A woman Rinoa had never seen looked down at her. Her hair was as black as midnight. Her eyes were like two black holes; void of feeling and life. Blackened veins crept over her pale skin. Her gown was a deep blue and form-fitting.

Four black leathery wings protruded from her back. Rinoa stared at this new sorceress. She had seemed vaguely familiar. Fire erupted around Rinoa and the new sorceress. As she looked around she saw towns in flames: Deling City, Dollet, Timber and more.

She could hear the cries of the townspeople overlapping each other. Rinoa covered her ears to no avail. The cries still pierced her ears. She saw an image of Zone and Watts on fire. They were staring directly at her. "Rinoa, stop it! I thought we were friends!"

The image was replaced by the faces of Zell, Quistis, Selphie, and Irvine. They were dead. She saw Squall coming toward her.

She held out her arms to embrace him as a sword materialized in his hand. He ran his gun-blade through her heart.


	2. Rinoa's Power and the Power of Love

Rinoa awoke in a cold sweat. Her chest ached painfully. It was only a dream. Or more like a nightmare. She looked around her room. Everything was in disarray.

_Not again_. It seemed after every nightmare she'd wake up to find something destroyed and this was by far her worst nightmare yet. It's a wonder that no one was awakened.

She pushed the covers off of her and got out of the bed. She walked over to the mirror and stared at her own reflection. She looked so sick.

_These damn dreams are keeping me up. I can't get any sleep and they seem to be getting worse. _

She pushed her damp hair out of her face. Her mind raced. A month ago she took part in the toughest battle of her life against Sorceress Ultimecia, a deranged sorceress from the future who wanted to compress time.

Now she was having these destructive dreams and feeling random surges of emotion that she couldn't control. It was as if her body and her life was no longer hers.

She sighed deeply. _I need to blow off some steam_.

She slipped off her long dark blue night gown and threw in a corner. She opened her dresser drawer and pulled a pair of black leggings and slipped them on. Looking around again she found a slinky spaghetti strap dress and slid into it.

Opening another drawer she pulled out her trusty weapon Pinwheel. Even though she had other upgrades, this was the first weapon she owned. It was the weapon she'd used to help liberate Timber.

She slid the holster on her left arm and then docked the Pinwheel onto it. It clicked and folded down around her arm going into inactive mode.

As quietly as she could she walked out grabbing a black crop jacket. She walked the quiet darkened halls of Balamb. Even though she'd been here a while she still couldn't get use to the drastic changed the Garden underwent between night and day.

She made her way from the Dormitories toward the training center, which was the only place you were allowed to go to after dark. It was the perfect place to take out some stress on a monster.

She came to the entrance hall of the Training Area. She slowly opened the doors and walked down the long stretch of hallway preparing herself mentally. Before she reached the second set of doors she heard sounds of fighting.

_Someone's already in there_.

With no knowledge of how, a strong feeling washed over her.

_Squall! He's in there alone_.

Then she heard a thunderous roar.

_The T-Rexuar_!

That was the deadliest monster in the Training Area. She activated her Pinwheel and ran into the Training Area.

As usual the room was covered in plant life looking like a giant forest. And to her far right was Squall and the T-Rexuar. She stared in fear as Squall fought against the T-Rexuar.

He slashed at its legs with his newly upgraded Leonhart gunblade. The monster roared in pain. Rinoa's ears rang from deafening sound. The monster was pissed now! It ran forward in attempt to attack Squall but Squall ducked and rolled narrowly missing the attack.

With another quick swipe he cut the monster on the side of the face. That sent the monster into a frenzy. With an angered quickness the T-Rexuar swung its tail knocking Squall against a tree. "Squall!" Rinoa screamed.

He looked up at her. "Rinoa what are you…" Taking full advantage of the distraction the T-Rexuar used his head to send Squall and his Leonhart careening across the floor. He did not move.

Rinoa's Pinwheel soared through the air striking the monster in the head, but this did nothing to keep him from his target. Rinoa ran capturing her Pinwheel in mid air. The monster loomed over Squall limp body.

"No!" Rinoa screamed. From her outstretched hand erupted a stream of fire toward the T-Rexuar's face. It howled in pain. Suddenly Rinoa felt all traces of fear leave her mind. In its place was anger, rage and hatred.

_You thought to destroy the man I love? He is the one thing keeping me sane in this godforsaken place_!

She raised her other hand intensifying the fire. The beast was now writhing in pain as its flesh was being consumed by fire.

Squall slowly stirred. As his memory came back to him he remembered the T-Rexuar. He slowly stood to see Rinoa and a roaring stream of fire. "Rinoa you have to stop! Now!"

She did not seem to be fazed by his words. He tried his best to move closer to her. "Rinoa listen to me. You need to stop."

She slowly looked at him. "Squall I can't. My powers. It's too much." As if to demonstrate, the fire raged out of control swirling near Squall.

_If I don't stop her she could destroy the whole Garden_!

"Rinoa you are stronger than that, I know you are. You're love saved me from a life of sadness and loneliness. Let my love save you."

_Oh Squall_.

She felt his lover wash over her like a tidal wave. The bond they shared was so strong. He was indeed her knight. Rinoa found herself opening her eyes and looking at the ceiling and Squall kneeling over her.

"What happened to me?" She sounded so weak.

"You passed out." He helped her to her feet and hugged her. "But everything's fine now."

_Lies_! Rinoa thought.

She pushed away from Squall. "No everything is not fine, Squall. I have powers that seem to be controlling me and dreams that feel so real to the point that I'm destroying my room. And sometimes I…" Her voice trailed off.

Squall moved closer. "Sometimes what Rinoa?"

Tears began to well up in her eyes. She turned to face Squall. "Sometimes I feel like I'm going to hurt you or the others. The people I care about the most in the world, okay? Is that what you wanna hear? Well there it is. And if it happens they'll be no excuses no sorceresses from the future to pin the blame on. It'll be all on me." She burst into a fit of sobs and tears.

"It won't happen Rinoa because I am here and will protect you at all cost." Squall said.

_I hope it doesn't cost you your life_.

Rinoa shook the thought as soon as it came.

Squall managed to smile a little and say, "Now let's get you back to your dormitory." As they slowly walked out of the Training Area Squall glanced backward at the spot they were standing in. All he could see was scorched earth and greenery. It looked as if a bomb had exploded.

They left the training room in complete silence. Squall walked Rinoa to her room door. "Get some rest now Rinoa. And remember that I'll always be there for you and so will the rest of the gang." Rinoa nodded sadly and slipped inside her dorm and closed the door behind her.

Squall leaned against her door. How can I help her when I don't even know what to do? She has completely changed by life. I can't afford to lose her. He sighed as he began to walk back to his own dorm.


	3. A Much Needed Talk

The next morning Squall awoke to the headmaster's voice over the intercom. He stared blankly at the ceiling. He didn't get any rest last night. He was still concerned about Rinoa. She was a powerful sorceress.

_The only way I can think to stop her would be..._ He didn't finish the thought because it wasn't even an option.

He thought back to when Rinoa was possessed by Ultimecia. They had to travel to Esthar to meet Dr. Odine. He was the sorceress expert. Squall sat up on the edge of his bed. He had to go back to Esthar.

_But Selphie and Irvine took the Ragnorak to Trabia. I'll have to wait until they return._

Selphie, Irvine and Seifer had decided to help in the rebuilding of Trabia Garden. He knew how much Selphie's former Garden meant to her so he didn't dare call her back just yet. He decided to speak to Edea in the meantime. He hopped out of bed, washed, dressed and headed for the headmaster's room. As he walked along the 1st floor toward the elevator he thought of all the changes the Garden had gone through. The basement level had been reconstructed into dormitories. There was also a new recreation room down there and a few more classrooms. Once inside he presses 2 to take him to the second floor. The headmaster's room used to be on the third floor but that's now the navigation control room. The headmaster had moved on the second floor. Squall stepped off the elevator and headed toward the headmaster's room. He stood nervously at the door.

_What am I going to ask matron to do? She's not even a sorceress anymore this is pointless._ Squall shook the thought away. _I gotta do something for Rinoa. Her life, as well as all of ours is at stake._

He knocked on the door. There was a soft reply from the other side of the door. "Come in." Squall walked into the room and saw Edea sitting at a small round table. She seemed to be writing in a little book.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you Matron, I'll go." He turned to walk away.

Edea smiled placing her pen inside the book and closing it. "Oh come now Squall, I always have time for my children. Come, sit."

Squall walked over and sat on the opposite side of the table. He stared at Edea.

_A few months ago I was ordered to kill her even after knowing who she was. But look at her. She's doing much better since she's been at the Garden. I'm glad I didn't have to kill her._

"Squall?" Edea's voice snapped Squall out his mental conversation. "Huh?" He responded.

Edea simply smiled. "I see you're still a deep daydreamer. I asked if you wanted some tea or hot chocolate or something." Squall smiled. He remembered she always had hot tea or hot chocolate around for them. "I'll take the hot chocolate."

She brought two cups of hot chocolate and sat back down in her seat.

"Forgive me for being blunt but you seem to have something heavy on your heart Squall." He looked at her. "Even though I'm not a sorceress anymore, my abilities as a mother and as a woman have not diminished. So tell me what's on your mind."

Squall took a sip of hot chocolate. "It's Rinoa. She seems to be struggling with her power I feel like it's separating us. She's scared of losing control and hurting those around her. Because of this fear she's pulling away from me and…"

He couldn't continue. He wasn't use to dealing with raw emotion let alone conveying it to someone else. Edea gave him a warm smile.

He continued. "How can I help her Matron? What can I possible do?" He sounded so desperate.

Edea put her hands on top of his. "Love her Squall." Squall tried to interject but Edea continued. "Comfort her and be there for her. I'm sure you've realized by now that being a sorceress' knight is not easy. Love itself isn't easy either, but you must be willing to fight tooth and nail to preserve it. Look at Cid and I. He was willing to kill me out of love. He could not stand seeing me suffer. He may not be as physically strong as the next man, but his love is the strongest I've ever felt. I held onto his love and the love of my children while I was possessed. You must give Rinoa all the love and affection you can no matter what, letting her know you love her at all times. That's all you can do. Now as a former sorceress, I can teach her a few calming techniques that will help her get a reign over her powers."

Squall blinked back tears. "Thank you so much Matron. I'll do everything you said." They stood and embraced each other.

"I'm here anytime you need me Squall." Edea smiled as he left her room.

Squall stood in the 2nd floor hall for a moment. _I'm glad I had that talk. She really put some things in perspective._ He wondered what he should do next. _Zell is always good for a life. I'll go check and see what he's up to._


	4. A Much Needed Distraction

Out in the Quad Zell observed the potential SeeD's training session. After the defeat of Ultimecia, Zell's fighting abilities were put to good use. He became the combat adviser and trainer. And Fujin was made his assistant. Right now the trainees were engaging in hand to hand combat which was Zell's bread and butter. Fujin stood further down the Quad watching over the trainees. Every now and then Zell would glance at her.

_I kicked her ass just months ago and now we are working together. It's funny how things work out._

He happened to look behind him and saw Squall walking toward him.

"Continue to spar with each other. Remember to read your opponents body language and try to counter them. Fujin, can you take over for a moment?" She gave him a quick nod then turned her attention back on the trainees.

Zell walked over to Squall. "Wassup fearless leader come to see some action?" He bounced around throwing air punches.

_Same old Zell_. Squall smiled. "Kinda. How's everything going?"

Zell looked back at the trainees who were now following Fujin's commands. "Great! They're a good bunch and very enthusiastic. Once I whip into shape they'll be able to kick all kinds of ass!" Zell clapped Squall on the back and laughed loudly.

"Well it's good to see this promotion didn't go to your head."

Zell gave Squall a sly smile. "So how's everything with you and the girlfriend?"

Squall didn't respond immediately. "Well I'm fine, but it's Rinoa I'm worried about."

Zell's face grew serious. "What's up with the princess?" Zell used the nickname Rinoa's friends, Zone and Watts, gave her.

Squall wondered the purpose of the use of her nickname. "She's dealing with a lot right now; Controlling her powers and stuff." Squall let his sight drift over the Garden. "I talked to Matron a while ago and she said she'll help as much as she can."

"And you got your friends there to back you up. We love Rinoa too. And of course we want both of you guys to be happy." Zell put his hand on Squall's shoulder.

"Thanks man, I appreciate that. I plan on taking her to visit Dr. Odine when Selphie and Irvine gets back."

Zell smiled. "We'll all go with you guys! You know, for support. Hey Squall let's show these rookies how the pros fight, huh?

Squall smiled. He liked sparing with Zell it took his mind off of his problems for a while. His thoughts drifted to Selphie. _I hope everything is going as well as it can over at Trabia._


	5. ReBuilding A Garden

Selphie looked around the Garden. It wasn't in tip-top shape but the reconstruction was definitely coming along. She rolled up her sleeves and bent down to lift more rubble.

"You really should take it easy Sel. Let some else do the heavy lifting." Irvine said from over top her flashing his famous smile.

She couldn't help but smile back. Just 'cuz I'm a girl doesn't I can't do things for myself." She grunted as she lifted a huge pile of rubble and dropped it into a nearby wheel barrel. "See Irvy, I'm a big girl."

He joined in lifting debris and piling it in the wheel barrel

"Say Irvy, have you seen Seifer?" She stood and looked around.

Irvine stood and stretched. "Last I seen him he was helping near the basketball court. He said after that he was heading over to the Quad to see what else he could help with."

Selphie felt good on the inside. _Seifer has been so dedicated to helping out at Trabia. And so has Irvine. He never left my side the entire time._ She glanced over to Irvine. "It's great to know he's so real about being a help."

Irvine smiled and began to lift more debris. After a few loads he noticed Selphie was just standing there. "Hey Sel, you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Um Irvine?" No nickname needed. This was a serious moment.

Irvine stood up again. "Yes Selphie." She seemed so somber.

She played with her fingers. "Uh, I really wanted to thank you for Irvine. You know, for coming along with me and helping out with Trabia. It's been nice having you around."

Irvine felt a feeling come over him he never felt before. Was he nervous? "Well I do love to help the ladies out, you know?" He immediately went back to work.

Selphie sensed the tension and went back to work also. They both worked tirelessly until sundown. They made their way over to the dormitory which almost restored to normal. In the rooms were cots because there was no new furniture.

Selphie dropped onto her cot in exhaustion "Another day, another step closer to completion. I can't wait to see this place up and running again."

Irvine nodded in agreement as sat on the cot beside Selphie's.

She lay back on the cot. "Even in this mess it still feels good to be back here. Don't get me wrong I love and miss Balamb Garden but there's something about being back where you grew up, you know?"

"Yeah I know the feeling, but can you imagine having to fight against your old Garden?" His mind reflected back to when Ultimecia as Edea seized control of Galbadia Garden and attacked Balamb Garden. "It was so hard to fight against the people I once called friends and the place I once called home. It was devastating but I had to do it. I had to the right thing."

Selphie just looked at him. She'd never seen the sensitive side of him before. "You fought against one Garden, befriended another and helped rebuild another. You are one busy man Irvine Kinneas." She smiled at him and they both burst into laughter.

"Wow Sel I haven't heard you laugh like that in while. It's so refreshing to hear it."

Selphie's smile diminished. "Well there's not much around here to smile and laugh about."

Irvine looked around. Things were looking better though. "Yeah I know but still you can't let things keep you down. Definitely not you, you're our little powerhouse of positivity."

Selphie's smile returned. "Thank you so much Irvine. That was really sweet."

Irvine laid down on his side, resting his head in his hand. "Hey Sel I got something I want you to hear okay? But you have to promise not to tell anyone.

Selphie shifted excitedly on her cot. "I promise not to tell a soul." She raised her fingers in the air. "SeeD's honor."

Irvine cleared his throat. "Oh and uh, you have to close your eyes, okay?"

Selphie laid on her back and closed her eyes. "Ready."

Irvine began to sing. It was a slow and haunting song recounting the battle with the sorceress and Galbadia. He closed his eyes as he poured his heart into his song.

Selphie opened her eyes letting tears fall freely. She looked at him as he sung.

When he finished singing he opened his eyes. "No fair Sel, you didn't close your eyes." They both shared a brief laugh.

"Wow Irvine, I had absolutely no I idea. When did you… How did you…" She was at a loss for words.

Irvine smiled. "It was a little talent I've always had. I never told anybody. I just kept it to myself. I wrote the all by myself to. You like?"

"I loved it. You should really share it with rest of the gang."

Irvine stared at Selphie. "I'd keep my secret with someone I love."

Selphie eyes widened and her heart pounded. _Did he just say he loved me? No he must've meant love as in loved one or something. I'm sure that's what he meant. But then why not share it with everyone else._ She answered her own question. _Because he doesn't love you like he loves everyone else. Duh._ "Irvine I…"

He yawned loudly cutting Selphie off. "I am done for. We better get some shut eye. We got a big day ahead of tomorrow."

Selphie nodded as he rolled over. Her eyes watered. Irvine's words echoed in her mind. '_Someone I love_'. She turned over so that her back was to his. She wanted so badly to tell him that she loved him too.


	6. Up In The Air

For the next couple of days it was business as usual. Selphie, Irvine and Seifer worked diligently to restore Trabia. On their last day there almost more than half the Garden was operational. Irvine had already packed his and Selphie's bags and went to look for Seifer. He was standing outside the dormitory surrounded by a group of people.

"Thank you so much for helping us." A blonde girl said swooning over Seifer.

"It was nothing really. It was the least I could do." He smiled back at her

"Hey promise you'll come back and show us how to use a gunblade okay?" A scrawny kid said and the whole crowd erupted in agreement.

"Of course I will. I can't forget about you guys!" He said giving them all high fives.

Irvine walked over near the crowd. He looked at Seifer letting him know it was time to go.

"Alright guys I gotta go now but you know I'll be back to visit." He made his way through the crowd of sighs, moans and 'don't goes'.

"Seems like you were a hit with the Trabian community."

Seifer laughed. "Yeah whatever you say cowboy. I really enjoyed working here. I mean let's be honest I'm one of the reasons they're in the mess they're in now." He felt a pang of guilt. _All the things I did can never be forgiven but I can damn sure try to fix them._

"We did good man. Now time to get back home." Irvine tugged his hat down on his forehead. "Now only if we can pull Selphie away."

They turned their attention to Selphie who was surrounded on all sides. "I love you all and I'll be back to visit again. I promise!" She hugged and blew kisses to everyone that she could. She finally tore herself away from the crowd and made her way toward the guys.

"Hey Selphie, how does it feel to be a Trabian celebrity?" Seifer teased.

Selphie shoved him playfully. "Look who's talking. I saw the 'We Love Seifer' committee over there." They all laughed. They all made their way to the Ragnorak. Selphie glanced back on more time. She smiled through her tears. "Let's go home to Balamb!"

They entered the Ragnorak and made their way into the cockpit. Selphie took her place in the pilot's seat. "You guys better hold on tight!"

Irvine and Seifer took their seats respectively. The Ragnorak shook and slowly lifted into the air. Selphie put in the coordinates to Balamb Garden. The airship adjusted itself and gently flew toward its destination.

Selphie gazed out of the window.

Seifer noticed her quietness. "You miss them already don't you?'

She smiled back. "I course. So much had happened, so many were hurt or worse. But it's my home, where majority of my memories are."

Seifer felt a pang of guilt. He just couldn't shake feeling it all was his fault. "I know exactly what you mean. I don't know what I would do if Balamb Garden was destroyed. I really am sorry for any pain I've caused toward any of you all

Irvine looked over at Seifer. _He really seems genuinely sorry._

Selphie playfully waved him away. "Hey, the past is the past and you can't change that. Ellone taught me that. But you can only hope to work toward a better future and defeating Ultimecia proved that."

Seifer nodded. He truly understood the message but it would still take time to accept it into his heart. "Well if you'll both excuse me I'll just take a little walk 'til we reach Garden." He unfastened his seatbelt and left the cockpit.

"He's come along way. He's not the same person I met when I transferred to Balamb." Selphie thought back to how rude, arrogant and mean he'd been.

"After what we've been through it can't help but change you one way or the other." There was that nervous feeling again. Irvine didn't like it one bit. _What is this feeling I keep getting. Am I scared to be alone with her?_

There was an awkward silence in the room. "Even though it felt good to help out Trabia I can't wait to get back to my home away from home, you know?"

Irvine nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I can just see Zell driving Squall up a wall." He chuckled a bit at the thought.

Selphie smiled to herself. "I can see Zell jumping around, throwing air punches and shouting BOO-YAH!" She laughed loudly and Irvine joined in.

"You know Squall; he'll stand there with the straightest of faces as is Zell isn't even there." They continued to laugh.

"Speaking of Squall have you noticed that since him and Rinoa's been together he's changed a lot? Before he met her he was so introverted. He seemed so closed off to people."

Her mind went back to her first day at Balamb. She had literally had ran into him after she missed one her classes. He had shown her around although a part of him didn't seem to want to.

"You know love can change things drastically." Irvine had blurted it out from nowhere. They both sat in awkward silence again.

Selphie cleared her throat. "Hey, can you watch the controls for me? They shouldn't be a problem. I'm gonna go change before we touch down, okay?"

Irvine nodded as Selphie stood and left the cockpit. He could just kick himself. _What are you doing? You are going to scare her way with all your love talk._ His brain was at war. _She doesn't like you. _

_Of course she likes me she said she liked spending time with me._

_As a friend you idiot! Nothing more._

_I feel something I just know I do. Is it love? I don't know, this whole thing is up in the air for me._ His thoughts seemed to drift along just as the Ragnorak drifted through the clouds.


	7. Time For Change

Quistis sat in her office shuffling through a few papers on her desk. She stared at her name plate; _Instructor Quistis Trepe._ And she looked down at her grey instructor's suit. She had been stripped of her title back during the time Squall had become a SeeD. But after she helped in saving the world from utter destruction the Garden saw fit to reinstate her. But she didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad one.

_I love being an instructor; teaching and guiding others. And seeing the day my students become full SeeD members. _

But there was more to this dilemma. _But going out in the field and battling monsters and saving people's lives has its allure also. So which one is for me?_

Lately her mind was a wreck. She had been thinking about the deadly encounter with Sorceress Ultimecia. The whole ordeal was scary beyond belief and the close calls came too close! Then she thought about Rinoa.

_Poor Rinoa, when I met that girl I thought she was so childlike and weak. She could barely make her own decisions. But look at her now. She is a now powerful sorceress; the last one at that. And the love she has for people especially Squall. I know now that Rinoa is way stronger than I give her credit for. She's definitely a stronger person than me._

Old feelings had begun to creep. When Quistis had first witnessed Rinoa and Squall interacting she had immediately seen that Squall was taken with her. Before Quistis discovered their childhood connection she always felt as if she was in love with Squall. She began to feel inferior to Rinoa because she was the only one who could win Squall's heart and not Quistis.

Quistis walked aimlessly around the room as she continued to reflect. _People constantly think that I'm bossy and uptight. _She gave a sad chuckle. _It's because it's true; I am bossy and a bit high strung._

She thought back to when she was younger. Even as a SeeD trainee she didn't have many friends. But that didn't bother her. She had to excel in anything she came across no matter what.

_I guess I had to over accomplish to cover up my short comings; to prove my worth to the world._

She didn't have time for frivolous things like friends and… love. Now newer and sadder thoughts entered her head.

_It seems as if everyone is in love except for me. Rinoa and Squall have this epic Sorceress and Sorceress' Knight love-thing going on. And it's only a matter of time before Selphie and Irvine get together. That only leaves me and Zell alone and out of the mix._

She picked up a pair of scissors off her desk and stared at them. _When is there going to be a guy that comes a romantically sweeps me off my feet? Where is my epic love story?_ She looked at the scissors again as if they held the answer; or maybe they did.

She walked over and stood in front of her wall mirror blinking back tears. _No more plain Jane for me. No more burying myself in my work. People consider me to be the uptight one around here? Not anymore! Those days are gone and as well the old, boring, stuck up Quistis Trepe._

Without another thought Quistis let down her long, flowing hair and began to cut. She cut and cut until her heart's content. She stared in the mirror at herself. The hair that once hung down her back was gone. The front of her hair slightly dangled just above her shoulder while the hair in the back was cut closer to her neck. She tussled it around and looked at it.

_A new attitude warrants a new hairstyle. And this suits the new me perfectly. I cannot wait to spring this on the guys! They are gonna flip._

And it seemed she would get her chance. From her office window she could see the Ragnorak landing. She smiled and ran out of her office. _It's showtime!_


	8. Garden Reunion

GARDEN REUNION

Quistis made her way to the Garden entrance. Everyone was already gathered near the Ragnarok. Everyone except Rinoa.

_Where is Rinoa? I hope she is alright._

As she began to walk over the steps of the Ragnarok hissed and lowered revealing and overly excited Selphie and an equally excited, but cool and calm looking Irvine.

Selphie ran and hugged Squall first, then Zell and finally Quistis.

"Oh I missed you all sooooo much!. And look at you Missy Quisty with the new do, which I am loving by the way." She gave Quistis an extra hug.

Irvine walked down and stood beside Selphie. He looked around. "Wait where's Rinoa?"

Everyone's eyes went straight to Squall.

" What? Why do you all assume I know her every move?"

Everyone remained silent and continued to stare at him.

"Whatever she's lying down. She hasn't been feeling well lately."

Seifer finally made his way down the ramp with all their stuff. "Hey I've been gone too ya know?"

Zell and Squall gave him handshakes a back pats.

Squall looked at Seifer. _Just a few months ago we were at each other's throats. But now Seifer has become a totally different person._

Quistis stood there for a moment. _Do I shake his hand or hug him? _It wasn't as if she was particularly close to Seifer. She did care about him but only as her former student and friend.

_The old Quistis would shake his hand, but this is the new Quistis now._ She ran over to Seifer and gave him a big hug. "Welcome back."

Her hug had lingered on longer than she expexted. _I hadn't realized just how much I missed him._

Seifer grinned. "Thanks Instructor, I mean Quistis." Seifer corrected himself seeing as though he had been used to being formal with her.

Selphie grabbed Quistis' hand. "We have so much girl talk to get up on." She went into a fit of giggles.

As they walked off toward the Garden Quistis spared one more glance back at Seifer, then started to talk with Selphie.

"I'll just drop your stuff off later." Irvine called after Selphie but she was to engrossed talking to Quistis. He sucked his teeth. "Girls."

Zell laughed. "Well atleast we know that Selphie hasn't lost her enthusiasm."

Seifer handed Irvine his and Selphie's bags. "I'm gonna get a little R and R. See you guys around." With that Seifer walked away toward the Garden.

"Man he's like a completely different dude." Zell said.

Irvine nodded in agreement. "Yeah, well its better to have him as a friend than an enemy. And besides he's one of us."

Zell, Irvine and Squall made their way back into the Garden. The good thing about having been the leader of the Garden was that certain perks were given to Squall. Like allowing him, Zell and Irvine to share dormitories together was one.

Once they reached their dormitory Irvine collapsed on his bed. "Home sweet home. It feels so good to be back in a real bed and not some hard cot."

Zell sat the bags in a corner and sat down in the chair near the computer desk.

Squall decided to stand up near the door.

Zell had a rare serious look on his face. "So how was Trabia?"

Irvine sat up on his bed. The people there are pulling through, you know? They were appreciative of the help and supplies we were able to give. They should be up and running within months."

A sly smile crept across Zell's face. "So how things goin with Selphie?" He gave Irvine a wink.

"I was actually really focused on helping out and rebuilding to try to make a move."

Squall gave a quick chuckle. "Not you mister lady slayer." He noticed Irvine expression changed. _Maybe i should say something encouraging._

"Hey just don't try so hard. Let it happen naturally. I mean look at me at Rinoa. Believe me I had no idea we would care for each other as strongly as we do when I first met her. I actually thought she was a bit annoying."

Zell laughed and Irvine smiled and nodded.

Zell hopped up out of his seat. "I almost forgot, are you going to Esthar with us? Squall was gonna take Rinoa to see that sorceress doctor."

Squall rolled his eyes. _You can always count on Zell to be the poster boy for subtlety._ But in a way he was glad because he was debating on how to tell everyone but once Zell knows something its like telling everyone anyway.

Irvine looked at Squall. "What's up with Rinoa?"

Squall sighed and sat in the seat Zell was just in. "She's so scared of her powers and I don't what to do. I talked to Matron and she told me to be there and be her support but I feel like there's more I could be doing than sitting around waiting. That's why I had planned to visit Dr. Odine to see what he thinks."

Irvine nodded. "I'm in."

Squall looked at him. "Wait are you sure its okay for you to be traveling again so soon? I mean you just got back from Trabia."

Irvine shook his head. "No its fine Squall and besides Rinoa needs us more than I need rest. I want to make sure she has more than enough love and support. That's the kind of guy I am you know. And make sure Selphie knows this too."

Squall couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"That's the Irvine Kinneas we know and love." Irvine just smirked.

"Its getting late and I need to find Rinoa. I'll see you guys later." With that Squall left the dormitory


	9. A Test of Love

Squall stood in the hallway to dormitories wondering where Rinoa could be. He knew that she frequently helped out Dr. Kadowaki in the infirmary.

He started to head in that direction when his vision became blurry. Instead of seeing the hallways he was now looking outward onto the town of Balamb. And at the edge of his senses he felt Rinoa. He blinked and the hallways were once again before him.

_What in the world was that?_ He kinda knew the answer to his question had something to do with Rinoa. Instead of heading to the infirmary he made his way to the second floor deck.

When he opened the door he saw Rinoa looking out on Balamb just as his eyes did a moment ago. She was so lost in thought she never even looked back to see who came through the door. He slowly walked out onto the deck. Rinoa turned around.

"Squall I was just thinking of you." Her voice seemed so small. She put her arms around him. "I've been so worried about the future; our future. What's going to happen to me; to us?"

Squall kissed her forehead. "Absolutely nothing. I have a plan. Tomorrow we are going to Esthar to see Dr. Odine. Maybe he can find a way to suppress or bind your powers."

Rinoa's eyes flashed.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her with a concerned look.

Rinoa looked down. "You really think he can help?"

"He's the only sorceress expert there is. We have to try something."

Suddenly anger flashed over her face and she pushed away from Squall.

"Why should I bind my power? Why should I change for those that don't like me?"

The wind whipped around her furiously.

"I am a sorceress. I can't change who or what I am. I was giving these powers for a reason. Its who I am now!"

Squall stepped closer to her. "Calm down. Look I love you and I will not stand by watching helplessly. I'm going to give my all for you." He kissed her.

She stared into his eyes. _'Your all just may mean your life or mines. Are u prepared for that?' _

Squall was shocked to feel Rinoa right there in his mind with him. She now had access to the one place he could retreat to.

"I have no life without you so i may as well make it worth it right?" He gave a half smile.

A tear formed in Rinoa's eyes and she turned from Squall quickly. "I need to get myself ready for tomorrow." As she walked back into the Garden a wave of emotion washed over Squall.

He wasn't sure if Rinoa did it intentionally but either way it hit him like a ton of bricks. She truly loved him, with a fierce and strong passion.

He looked out at the scenery around him. His mind immediately went back through the vision he saw through Rinoa's eyes.

_I guess we're alot closer than I realized. I have never had so much feelings for one person in my entire life! Why can't love be enough to make problems go away?_

Squall, as usual, found himself lost in thought.


	10. A Secret From Ellone's Past

(DISCLAIMER: I took some liberties with Ellone's age to give her more of a true older sister feel.)

Morning came and the gang was gathered around the Ragnarok; everyone except for Rinoa and Squall.

Selphie scanned the area. "Where's Squall and Rinoa?"

Irvine shifted his hat on his head. "I have no clue but I though this flight left bright and early. Well atleast its still bright." He smirked.

"I'm sure there is a reason for their tardy..." _Old Quistis again. _"For them not being here. Don't get bent out of shape." She tucked her flailing hair behind her ear, dying to put it in a ponytail.

Quistis, in the spirit of continuing to change herself, had opted for a new selection of clothing for this trip. She wore a pair of form fitting black slacks with an equally form fitting red jacket and black high heeled boots. She felt confident with her new found look. Not to mention sexy!

Zell shadow boxed with himself, as he usually did when he was bored. "Man I'm bored. Let's get this show on the road already."

Selphie shifted from foot to foot. "I hope everything's okay. I haven't really seen Rinoa since I been back. Maybe something happened to her."

Zell shook his fist. "DAMMIT that's it I'm going to look for them!"

Just before Zell could walk away Rinoa and Squall cam running across the field.

Selphie put her hands on her hips. "Hey where were you guys? We were worried."

Quistis laughed. "You guys were worried. I knew everything was alright."

Selphie playfully jabbed Quistis with her elbow.

Rinoa stood there silently as if her mind was miles away. Squall glanced at her and then to Selphie.

"I had to let Xu know that we were leaving and that she would make the decisions in my absence. She even found a cover for you classes Instructor."

Squall smirked at Quistis who blushed.

_Damn I forgot all about my classes. I definitely got to Xu a major thank you gift._

Squall turned to Zell. "And Seifer helping our Fujin with the recruits, so Zell your covered too."

Zell nodded.

Squall nodded in Selphie's direction. "Ok Selphie, set the course for Esthar."

Selphie beamed. "Right away captain."

The ramp of the Ragnarok lowered and Selphie ran up it followed by Irvine. The rest of the team filed in on after another. After they were all in the ramp raised and sealed itself with a hiss. Selphie and Irvine took their seats in the cockpit while everyone else took their seat down in the rest area.

Rinoa had been so caught up in herself lately. She didn't want to seem so distant but so much was going on. She looked at Quistis who sat across from her.

"Quistis you cut your hair! It looks gorgeous on you!" She found herself smiling which was something she hadn't done a lot lately.

Quistis ran her fingers through her hair. "Thanks, just thought I needed a little change that's all."

"Yeah, yeah she's smoking hot but what's the plan once we get to Esthar?" Zell asked looking at Squall.

"Well we need to talk to Dr. Odine to see what he can do about Rinoa's powers. That's our first priority."

With those words Rinoa's smile diminished a little.

"Hey you think Sis will be in Esthar?" Zell asked. "She is close to Laguna after all."

Squall shrugged. "Who knows. She very well may have went back to the White SeeD ship. It would be nice to get a chance to talk to her again."

"Squall after we finish up in Esthar, you think we can look for the White SeeD ship? I think we ask them to join Balamb. Since Sis isn't being targeted anymore there's no need for her to hide or for the other SeeD to be separated from us. And even if they don't want to stay at Balamb Garden the can always we helpful at Trabia."

Squall nodded.

"Oh man! That's an awesome idea Quistis! That way we could be around Sis more like when we were younger. I wished I thought of it first."

Inside the thought of being around Sis made him so happy. He was so devastated all those years ago when she left without warning. And when he saw her a few months back he never really got a chance to express himself.

"You know what? Let's go to the SeeD ship now." Rinoa looked at Squall but said nothing.

"Is that alright with you Rinoa?" Squall asked.

Rinoa smiled again. "Yes. I want to meet Sis too. She's the one who helped you save me right?"

Squall nodded.

"Then I owe her a thank you anyway."

Zell hopped up out of his seat. "Imma let Selphie know to head for the Centra continent." He ran out of the rest area.

Squall could feel the Ragnarok changing its course. Hel sat down beside and Rinoa who laid her head on his chest.

"I love you." He said to her.

She smiled. "I know I can read your mind remember."

They traveled for what seemed like hours until they felt the Ragnarok land.

"Selphie must have had a time some trouble tracking them down." Squall said as they exited the rest area.

They met Zell, Irvine and Selphie as they were coming down from the cockpit.

"Those White SeeD guys were pretty darn hard to track down but I found them." She sounded so proud of herself.

"And I helped." Irvine said with a goofy grin pointing to himself.

They exited the Ragnarok and saw the White SeeD ship docked near the edge of a nearby coastline.

Once they made their way onto the ship Squall decided that he alone should speak with their leader and made his way to the leader's cabin.

"So we meet again. I have to congratulate on the completion of your mission. We owe you debt of gratitude."

Squall waved his hand. "You don't owe us anything. It was something that had to be done. We just so happened to be the ones to do it. But since the threat is over I was thinking that you could join us at Balamb. There's no more need to be secluded anymore."

The leader paced back and forth for a moment. "That's seems logical, but I must first talk to everyone else to get their feelings. a good leader always takes into account the feeling of his people. Excuse me."

He stepped out of the room leaving Squall alone.

Moments later he heard the door knob turning. _That was pretty fast. I wonder what the verdict is._ The door opened.

It was Ellone, the girl whose life he saved from Ultimecia's plan and the Sis he'd loved as a little boy. His heart thumped in his chest.

"Hello Squall. I saw the others and they told me that you were here. I had to see you again."

Squall felt his eyes tear up. "Sis."

Ellone walked over to him and hugged him. Squall hugged her so hard he feared might snap her in two. He reluctantly let go as she looked at him.

"Oh it is so good to see you again. My little Squall, all grown up and saving the world." She laughed. "I have missed you so. All of you. Come, there's so much to discuss."

She grabbed him by the hand and they sat on a chair in the corner of the room. "I wanted to apologize for leaving you Squall. As you saw, there was nothing I could do when sorceress Adel came looking for me. I had to go. I just wish I could have said by to you all and let you know how much I loved you."

Her eyes started to tear up as well.

"Sis you have nothing to apologize for. You had it rougher than I thought. Having to leave two places you called home just so you could feel safe, but never really being completely safe."

Ellone nodded. "Its true. This place has truly become a home for me. And I'm grateful for that. But there is something else you must know."

"Much of the past you have experienced through the eyes of Uncle Laguna; his being a Galbadian soldier, coming to Winhill and rescuing me. But there is more to the story that I must show. I doubt anyone else knows what I'm about to show you. Are you ready Squall?"

Ellone reached out her hands to Squall. He nodded taking her hands. She closed her eyes. Squall felt the a tingling in his mind as he lost conciousness.

(Winhill 17 years ago)

A five year old Ellone stands at the bedside of a pregnant Raine.

"I went and got Miss Fox just like you said. I was a good girl right?"

Raine tried to smile through her pain. "Yes Ellone you are a really good girl. You been such a big help to me and the baby."

Her breaths were ragged. She was hit with another contraction.

"Raine are you gonna be ok?" Ellone looked so worried.

"She's gonna be just fine kid." Miss Fox said as she entered the room.

Ellone stepped back as Miss Fox moved over to Raine. She lifted up the sheet covering Raine's body.

"Oh boy! This baby's ready to be born. You're already crowning."

She turned to Ellone. "Honey can you get a bucket of warm water and lots of towels?"

Ellone nodded and took off running.

"Now Raine I need you to relax as much as possible. And push when I tell you, okay?"

Raine nodded still breathing heavy.

Ellone came back with the water and towels.

"Okay Raine, push!" Raine screamed out in pain.

Miss Fox took the damp towel and patted Raine's forehead. "You're doing fine honey. Just keep breathing."

Raine started shaking her head. "I can't push anymore. It hurts so badly."

Miss Fox wiped her fore head again. "Honey let me share a quick story with you. All my life I lived in this town and I told myself that one day I would leave and move to Timber. But for years things just kept popping up and kept staying. But I have faith that I can do it that I can move on with my life. Now you got to have faith that you can do this honey. Okay?"

Raine whimpered but nodded her head. Miss Fox lifted the covers once more.

"Oh my honey, you're almost there. When I tell you, give me one more huge push. Push!"

Raine pushed and screamed and in a matter of minutes she heard the sounds of a crying baby.

Miss Fox cut the umbilical cord and toweled the baby off.

Ellone looked on in shock. The baby was so little and pink and loud.

Miss Fox brought the baby over to Raine.

"Congratulations Raine, it's a beautiful baby boy."

Raine held the baby in her arms as tears rolled down her face.

"My beautiful baby boy. You look so much like your father."

Ellone moved closer to Raine.

"Raine is that my baby brother?" Raine smiled.

"Yes Ellone. This is your new baby brother Squall."

Ellone danced around the room. "I wish Uncle Laguna was here to see baby Squall."

Raine's smile faded. "Me too honey."

Squall felt himself return to consciousness.

Ellone looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Raine died a few days later. Miss Fox wanted to make sure you and me were safe so she sent us to Edea's Orphanage. She said that since we and Raine were gone she may as well move on too. It was the last I saw of her."

She wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"It's a bittersweet memory; your birth and her death. I'll never forget it I but try not to revisit it. It was hard living without Uncle Laguna and Raine. But I showed you that so you would know who you parents are Squall."

Squall stood up. "You mean to tell me..."

He couldn't say the words. His mind raced. _The whole entire time I was looking on Laguna's life I was really watching..._

He tried not to believe it but things started coming back to his remembrance. _In Dr. Odine's lab Laguna had worked with and rescued a Moomba. And in the Shumi Village there's a stone statue of him. And in the D-District prison the Moomba's called me Laguna._ _They thought that I looked or seemed enough like him to be him!_

Squall turned and looked at Ellone. "Laguna is my father?"

The words sounded so odd coming from his mouth. He never thought about his life in terms of parents. The orphanage and the Garden was all he knew.

"And Raine was your mother." Ellone said softly.

Squall walked over to the chair and sat back down. "I don't know what to say. I mean _what _can you say?"

Ellone sat down beside him and took his hands. "I know it's a lot to take in but it is the truth. He never knew about you and we all ended up separated. Only to be brought back into each other's lives once more."

Squall scoffed. "The whole time I felt that I was alone and I had a family out there in the world."

Ellone hugged him. "We are going to change that. I'm leaving the White SeeD ship to join you."

Squall looked shocked. "What? You're leaving I thought this place was your home?"

Ellone nodded. "It is and will always be. But as Miss Fox told me all those years ago 'I've got to move on'. And that's what I'm doing. I'm getting my family back together." She smiled through her tears.

"It's funny that you said that because that's the reason I came here; to ask you and the White SeeD's to come join us at Balamb, since there's no need to keep you hidden anymore."

Ellone smiled wiping away her tears. "That's an excellent idea. Oh I can't wait!"

Just then the leader came back in. "Oh Ellone I had no idea you were here."

She and Squall both stood up.

"It's okay Jacob. I was just getting reunited with my little brother."

Jacob looked at Squall. "I had no idea you two were realated."

_Neither did I._ Squall thought to himself.

"Well we have come to a decision. We will take you up on your offer to join the Garden. We will start making preparations to move soon."

He walked over to Squall and extended his hand. "Thank you so much. Truly, you are a great leader." Squall shook his hand.

"You too." Squall looked to Ellone.

"We are heading to Esthar now. I have to take Rinoa to see Dr. Odine."

Ellone clapped her hands together. "Perfect while she's with Dr. Odine we can go see Uncle Laguna!" Squall gave a half smile.

_She might be excited to see him but I'm not. What am I supposed to say, 'Hey I'm your long lost son who helped save the the world?' _

"Squall, let's go get the others so we can head to Esthar."

Ellone left out of the cabin.

Squall turned to Jacob. "Just head to Balamb. Once you get there speak to a young woman named Xu and tell her that I sent you all. She'll know what to do afterward."

Jacob nodded and Squall left the cabin.

He walked until he saw the gang standing there with Ellone, Zone and Watts.

"It's good to see you and the princess again sir." Watts said shaking Squall's hand.

"I hear we're moving to Balamb to join the Garden." Zone said also shaking Squall's hand. "We get to be near the princess again."

Rinoa smiled. The thought of all them safe and together again was a happy one.

Zone's hand went to his stomach as he doubled over in pain. Watts walked over to him. "Don't worry sir. Everything will be alright. Come on Zone."

They walked away to the upper level of the ship.

Selphie squealed in excitement. "Now that Sis is with us everything will be great!"

"Oh yeah!" Zell said loudly. "Next stop Esthar!"


	11. Return to Esthar

The gang all headed into the Ragnarok. Selphie went her usual route to the captain's seat.

"Hey Sel, you want me to come with you?" Irvine asked.

She swayed from side to side. "Nah, you stay and talk with Sis. I'll be fine." With that she took the elevator up into the cockpit.

Once inside the resting area everyone was talked with Ellone; getting to know her better.

"Well pretty much you all saw a lot of what was going on in my life. I lived on the White SeeD ship. Teaching the young children and helping out with the older ones. Life was pretty good. I still missed you guys though. I always wondered what happen to you all. And who knew fate would bring you all come together in the end?"

She looked around at everyone. "Wait. There's someone else missing."

"Seifer." Quistis said. Mentioning his name made her kinda wish he was there with them but she shook the thought off.

Ellone laughed. "Oh yes. Angry little Seifer. How is he?"

"Well up until a few months ago he was a slave to Ultimecia, and tried to kill us on numerous occasions but other than that he's just fine." Irvine said.

Ellone laughed again. "It is good to see that even though you all have grown up you are all still the same as when you were little."

Squall look over to Rinoa. "I almost forgot. Sis this is Rinoa Heartilly."

Rinoa smiled. "Nice to meet you…"

Ellone smiled. "You can call me Sis or Ellone whichever you choose. So you're the one that Squall is so in love with huh?"

Squall began to blush.

"Somebody's blushing." Zell said teasing Squall.

"Don't tease him, Zell. There's nothing wrong with being in love. And theirs is beautiful." Quistis said smiling at Rinoa.

Zell ignored Quistis and started making kissing noises.

"I agree with Quisty. Sometimes life can be lonely without someone to love and to share it with." Ellone said.

Her words hit Quistis. _She's right no one wants to spend their life all alone._ She looked over to Squall and Rinoa and they looked so cute together.

"I can't wait to see uncle Laguna again. It seems almost every time I was in Esthar I was kidnapped or something bad happened."

_I hope that isn't the case this time._ Squall thought as he looked at Rinoa. _I need everything to go as smoothly as possible._

The gang spent the remainder of the flight filing Ellone in on the adventures they'd had a few months back.

After a lengthy conversation and flight the Ragnarok docked itself in the Esthar Airstation.

Everyone exited the Ragnarok onto the opaque blue streets of Esthar.

"Alright, me and Rinoa are going to Dr. Odine's lab." Squall said.

"I'll come with you guys. Don't forget Squall we gotta go see uncle Laguna." Ellone said moving closer to Squall and Rinoa.

_Yeah how can I forget about that visit?_ Squall said to himself.

"Well me and Quistis can definitely go shopping. Right?" Selphie said.

Quistis nodded. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Well I guess me and Irvine can go look some weapon upgrades."

Irvine tipped his hat and nodded.

"Let's all me back up at the Presidential Palace." Squall said.

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

Squall, Rinoa and Ellone arrived at Dr. Odine's laboratory.

A tall lady wearing strange clothes stood at the doorway. "Are you all here to see the Dr?"

They all nodded.

She smiled. "Right this way." She said walking into the laboratory.

She led them into a big round room with furniture. "Please relax, and the Dr. will be in shortly."

She disappeared through a set of double doors. After a few minutes Dr. Odine came walking through the door.

"Vell hello there. Ellone it iz good to see you have returned safe and sound. Vat can I do for you?" Dr. Odine was still as eccentric as ever. His outfit alone proved that.

"Actually, Dr. Odine, I'm not the one who needs your assistance." Ellone said politely.

"We came to see if you help Rinoa with her sorceress power." Squall said.

Rinoa just stared down to the floor.

"Oh my child, vat seems to be the problem?" He asked Rinoa.

Rinoa put her arms around herself. "I don't know. It seems like I can't control it at times; like the power is controlling me."

Dr. Odine nodded. "Vell that makes sense, you have the powers of two powerful sorceresses coursing through your veins."

_More like three powerful sorceresses._ Rinoa thought back to the fight with Edea and how directly after Edea's power transferred into her.

"So is there something you could do to regulate or bind her power?" Squall asked.

"I don't know. Usually I deal with one sorceress. This iz unprecedented but I will do vat I can to help you. You will need to stay for further observation and tests." Dr. Odine said to Rinoa.

Rinoa nodded.

Dr. Odine's assistant came back into the room and escorted Rinoa away.

"Come back later to check on her progress." Dr. Odine said to Squall and Ellone. He walked into a back room.

Ellone turned and looked at Squall. "Are you ready to see uncle Laguna now, Squall?"

Squall nodded. _I'm as ready as I'll ever be._


	12. A FatherSon Moment

Squall and Ellone sat in the transporter on their way to the Presidential Palace. Squall felt like he was about to meet Laguna for the first time.

The first time Squall met him he was just the leader of Esthar. Now he was Squall's father. Squall had a lot to think about and a real short time to process.

While lost in his thoughts he could hear Ellone giggling. "What are you laughing at?"

She stifled her laugh. "Squall you have not changed a bit. Relax it will be fine. You are going to see an executioner you're going to your father; the same man whose life you looked at and experienced."

_Yeah but then he was just another person._ Squall thought to himself.

The transporter stopped and they got off. They walked down the long hallway until they got to a huge set of double doors. They two guards on either side looked at them both. "You are free to enter."

The doors opened and they walked in. At the desk sat Laguna. He had on a casual blue shirt and khaki pants and his hair was in a ponytail. He stood up smiling.

"Ellone!" He stretched open hid arms.

"Uncle Laguna!" She said as she ran to him and hugged him.

"My sweet Ellone I'm so glad to see again. And you brought a friend. One of the SeeD students that helped rescue you. Squawk, was it?

Ellone giggled

"No. Its Squall." Squall said flatly.

"Oh I'm so sorry Squall. I'm terrible with names. Forgive me. The least I could do is remember the name of the guy that helped save the world and my precious Ellone. Come here." Laguna said opening his arms again.

Squall walked over to Laguna and Laguna gave him a big hug. "There all better. So what brings you two young kids all the way out to Esthar?"

Squall looked at Ellone. She turned to Laguna.

"Uncle Laguna I have something to tell you."

"Are you alright is there something wrong Elle?"

"I'm fine. It's just… You remember when I was little and I was sent to the orphanage?

"Yeah I remember." Laguna said.

"Well I wasn't sent alone. Raine never had a chance to tell you, because you were gone for so long, that she was pregnant."

Laguna stared in shock. "What? She was pregnant with my… our child?"

Ellone nodded. "Yes, she passed shortly after giving birth to him."

"A boy. You mean to tell me I had a son I never got to see or know?" Laguna asked as tears started filling his eyes.

Squall stood in the background silently as his heart pumped out of his chest.

Seeing her uncle near tears had brought Ellone to tears. "You've already met him." She stepped to the side and motioned to Squall.

Laguna stared at Squall for what seemed to be forever. "You're my son?"

Squall nodded. "I just found out myself. I never had parents so the idea of looking for them never crossed my mind."

Laguna walked to his desk chair and sat down. "I can't believe this. Raine I never even knew. Had I known I would've…"

Ellone stopped him. "No uncle it was no one fault. You were needed where you were. One thing I've learned is, you can't change the past but you can work toward a better future. It's no coincidence that things happened this way. We were all brought together in the end and that's what matters."

Tears now ran down both Ellone and Laguna's face.

Squall felt himself tearing up but held back the tears.

Laguna stood up and walked to Squall. "You have Raine, you're mother's, eyes. God I can't believe how you look so much like her." Laguna said as he hugged Squall again.

For the first time since before he came to the Garden, Squall cried. So much emotions and thoughts that were built up came pouring out.

After they all got their emotions under control they all sat down to drinks and conversed.

"Well I stayed at the orphanage till I was about seven years then I was enrolled in the Garden. That was where I learned all I know; fighting skills, para-magic and how to use Guardian Forces. I became a SeeD some months back and then the leader of the Garden when Ultimecia came into the picture."

"Well it seems we have a lot in common, being thrust into the leadership role when it's the last thing on your mind; having people relying on you when you are used to relying on yourself. Then you are deemed responsible for whatever goes wrong even when it is beyond your control."

Squall just stared Laguna. He had never spoken to anyone about his feelings toward being a leader. _All this time it seemed like no one under stood what it meant to be in my position. And here he has experienced everything I'm going through._

"Don't worry Squall it does get better. Sometimes life has a way of forcing us to change even when we don't want to. For example, I wasn't so cool when I was younger. I even had problems talking to the ladies." He laughed to himself.

"Yeah like when you tried to talk to Julia." Squall said.

Laguna looked at Squall. "How could you possibly even know that? No one else would know that."

Ellone raised her hand guiltily. "Um I think I'm responsible for that uncle Laguna. When I was trying to figure out if I could change the past I sometimes sent Squall and his friend's consciousness back into your past."

Laguna looked horrified. "Could they see _everything?_ Did they see when me and Raine…"

"Oh no!" Ellone interrupted. "No I never sent them back to really private moments. Just important moments that helped me understand what happened when I was younger."

Laguna looked embarrassed. "Oh okay, that's good. What else have you seen?"

Squall smiled. "Well I saw when you tried to be a movie star and ended up fighting a real dragon."

Laguna laughed. "As you can see that dream was very short lived. And to this day I still don't know how that dragon just showed up. It was the craziest thing."

"I saw when you, Ward and Kiros escaped the Esthar soldiers and Ward lost his voice."

"Yeah, I felt horrible when I found out. I felt responsible for Ward's injury. But after I escaped I was injured so badly and I ended up in Winhil where Raine took care of me."

Squall thought back to those memories of Raine. "Yeah I remember seeing her too. She seemed tough but loving."

Laguna laughed. "She was definitely tough, especially on me."

"And and she was really loving to me." Ellone said.

"Maybe some of her toughness rubbed off on me." Squall said.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Did you ever regret not being with Julia?" Squall asked.

Laguna shook his head. "Not really. I had the biggest crush on her but my life was too unstable. But she moved on shortly after and married a general from Galbadia."

"General Caraway?" Squall asked.

Laguna thought for a moment. "Yeah that's him. You know him?"

Squall nodded. "Yeah I'm dating his daughter Rinoa. She's the current sorceress. That's mainly the reason we came here to Esthar; to help her gain control of her new powers."

Laguna chuckled. "So Julia had a child too? Can you imagine her daughter and my son together?"

"Fate has a way of making everything work out in the end. Just look at us. We spent half of our lives away from each other not really knowing about one another only to be together now." Ellone said.

Squall nodded. "I agree. Fate brought us back together now it's up to us to stay together."

"So how long will you all be staying?" Laguna inquired.

"Well we were only here for as long Rinoa needed to be here. We hadn't planned on staying." Squall said.

"Do you think you guys could stay for a day?" Laguna asked.

Squall nodded. "I don't think it would be a problem."

Laguna smiled. "Great that gives me time to gather my things."

Ellone raised her eyebrows. "Uncle what are you talking about?"

"I'm going with you guys, duh. After all that talk about fate and staying together, what did you think I was going to do, stay here?"

"But what about Esthar? You can't leave them leaderless." Ellone said.

Laguna scoffed. "There no real threats anymore and Esthar is thriving now. I'll leave it in the well and capable hands of Kiros and Ward. They'll understand the need of my departure. So it looks like I'll be tagging along."

"But won't you be bored. I mean going from the leader of an entire city to being unemployed is a dramatic change." Ellone said with worry in her voice.

Laguna scratched his head. "Ha. You know I did not think about that."

A light bulb went off in Squall's head. "How would you feel about being the leader of a Garden?"

Ellone and Laguna both looked at Squall confused.

"When Matron, I mean Edea, was possessed by Ultimecia, she dismissed the former leader of Galbadia Garden. Then she alone controlled the Garden. They are leaderless now. It's perfect. And who knows, you may even be able to move back to Winhil again."

Laguna smiled. "I like how you think son."

Ellone smiled too. "That would be wonderful. Galbadia is only one train ride away from Balamb."

"And if all else fails our Garden moves." Squall said smirking.

"You know what guys? This is the start of a very promising future."


	13. An Unconventional Family

The next morning everyone was up early, eager to set off to the next destination. They had spent the night in guest suite of the Presidential Palace.

Zell showed off his new upgraded gloves (name), which channels physical energy to Zell's hands and increases his strength.

Irvine polished his new gun (name) and loaded it with the new ammunitions that he'd bought.

Quistis scoffed. "You know boys and their toys."

Selphie smiled. "Yep just a big bunch of show offs."

Zell showed off a few quick jabs and punches. "Hell yeah, I can't wait to see what these babies are capable of!"

Quistis shrugged. "You guys aren't the only ones that can show off you know? Me and Selphie got a few things while we were out too."

It was Zell's turn to scoff. "Scarves and skirts aren't our idea of a good time. Sorry girls."

Irvine laughed causing Selphie to roll her eyes,

"Let's show em what we got Quisty," Selphie boastfully.

Quistis nodded and went to her bag. She pulled out a little black stick.

Zell and Irvine laughed even harder. "What's that lipstick?" Zell said.

"I'm sorry but that's not all that impressive." Irvine said casually.

Quistis raised her eyebrow. "Oh no?" Quistis preceded to press a button on the stick and it grew into an staff.

"Wait there is more." Quistis had their attention now. She pressed another button and the staff shrunk down to reveal a whip. Quistis whirled the whip and cracked it for extra effect.

Zell jumped at the sound of the whip.

She pressed another button and the whip withdrew and once again it looked like a regular stick.

Selphie clapped and Quistis took a bow.

Squall sat quietly as all this transpired.

Selphie noticed this. "Hey Squall what's with the frowny face?"

"I'm just worried about Rinoa. She slept in a lab while we slept comfortably in a palace guest suite. I just hope she's alright."

"Don't worry man, Rinoa will be fine. She's one tough cookie you know." Irvine said confidently.

"Yeah, she pretty much single handedly kicked Ultimecia's ass." Zell said adding a quick kick for emphasis.

"Once Laguna and Ellone are get here we can go get Rinoa from Dr. Odine's lab." Quistis said.

As if on cue there was a knock on the door. Ellone peeped her head in the door.

"You guys ready?" She asked.

Everyone nodded.

"I'll let uncle know and we'll meet you guys out front of the palace." Ellone said as she closed the door back.

Everyone gathered their things and went to the transporter.

Once outside they met up with Ellone and Laguna.

"Hey you guys are here. Let's get this show on the road!" Laguna said excitedly.

"I have to stop buy Odine's lab to get Rinoa before we go. You guys head to the Ragnarok and we'll be there shortly." Squall said.

"I'm going with Squall so I'll meet you guys at the Ragnarok too."

The rest of the gang made their way to the Airstation while Squall and Quistis went to Odine's lab.

When they reached the lab the same assistant greeted them and took them into the laboratory.

"The doctor will be right with you." She said and disappeared behind some double doors.

Within minutes Dr. Odine and Rinoa came through the door, The first thing Squall noticed was a jeweled band around Rinoa's head.

"Ah yes young man. I see you are back for your companion." He said looking at Squall. "And who is this lovely…" He paused when she saw Quistis. He looked as if he had seen a ghost.

Dr. Odine's staring at Quistis made her feel uneasy. "Hello Dr. Odine, my name is Quistis Trepe. I've heard so much about you."

He still stared at her. "Yes, yes I'm sure." He seemed uneasy.

"Well doctor were you able to help Rinoa?" Squall asked.

Dr. Odine tore his gaze away from Quistis and looked at Squall.

"Yes, yes. I have designed a device that should allow ze sorceress to access a portion of her powers without going overboard. Ze crystals help to absorb excess energies thus keeping the sorceress' power under her control."

Rinoa moved near Squall.

"How do you feel?" Squall asked looking at Rinoa.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I feel normal."

Squall shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you for helping us. We appreciate it."

"It was an honor. After all she iz the only sorceress left and an extremely rare one at that. You vould do vell to keep her safe."

Squall nodded. "Don't worry I will."

With that Squall, Rinoa and Quistis left the lab. Dr. Odine's eyes went to Quistis again.

_After all these years she is still alive._

They now went on their way to the Airstation.

"Was it just me or did Dr. Odine act really odd when he saw me?" Quistis enquired.

Squall shrugged. "Who knows the man is already odd so I couln't really tell."

Rinoa giggled at Squall's comment.

_She really must be feeling better._ He thought to himself.

"I don't know. Something doesn't sit well with me and I don't know what."

By this time they had made it to the Airstation and boarded the Ragnarok. Everyone was gathered in the rest area.

As soon as Rinoa walked into the room Selphie ran and hugged her.

"Oh Rinoa I missed you. How are you is everything okay?"

Rinoa nodded and smiled. "I'm fine I was only there for a day. Everything's fine."

Selphie giggled.

Laguna stood up and walked to Rinoa.

You're Julia's daughter huh? You are beautiful just like your mom."

It was odd to hear anyone refer to her as her mother's daughter. Growing up she was always "daddies girl".

"You knew my mother?" Rinoa asked.

Laguna nodded. "Yes, a long time ago; back when used to play the piano for the Galbadian Inn."

"You know no one ever really talks about my mom to me. It's like she never existed." Rinoa said sadly.

"Well if you have the time I can tell you everything I remember about her." Laguna said.

Rinoa smiled. "That would be nice."

She and Laguna went and sat down near each other and continued their conversation.

Selphie turned to Squall. "Where to now boss?"

"I think we should head back to the Graden for now. I need to check in with Xu and see if the White SeeD's are doing ok." Squall said.

"Aye, aye captain. Next stop, home sweet Garden." Selhie said leaving out of the room.

"Hey Sel wait up!" Irvine called after Selphie as he also left the room.

The Ragnarok engine fired up and soon it was airborne again.


	14. Trial By Lightning

Seifer had spent the whole day training and was exhausted. Now he was lying in his bed staring up at the ceiling.

_I don't see how Zell does it every day._ He thought to himself.

He had been cooped up inside the Garden every since he got back from Trabia.

_I should get out for a while. Maybe take a drive down to the coast._

He hopped up off his bed and headed to the parking garage. After he selected the car he wanted he headed down toward the coast just before the town of Balamb.

He rolled the window down and the breeze blow through his hair.

_Man this is what I'm talking about, the perfect day for a drive._

He parked the car and walked to near the water. The water was a pretty blue-green color and the sun made the water shimmer. Seifer sat down on the grass and stared out into the water; his mind drifting back to his past.

He noticed storm clouds gathering over the water. He paid no attention to them until they started moving toward him. He stood up to run when he saw a man among the storm clouds. He was a bald older man with a lonf white beard. He wore cloudy gray robes and carried a staff.

The old man hovered right above Seifer.

"What's going on? Who are you?" Seifer said slowly backing up.

The old man's eyes flashed like lightning.

"I am Ramuh. I felt your heart's heaviness and came to you." His voice boomed like thunder.

"I don't understand. What are you going to do to me?"

Without warning, Rmuh raised his staff and a bolt of lightning struck Seifer down.

"I'm here to give you a second chance."

Seifer's mind began to swim. He could hear Ramuh's voice.

"Think on your past young one; learn from it."

He thought back to his SeeD test and how pissed he was when he did not become a SeeD along with Selphie, Zell and Squall. He harbored so much hatred in his heart.

_I was so angry then but I didn't know what I was angry about. Maybe I was jealous of Squall. He was this cool laid back guy who no matter what seemed to do everything right. Me on the other hand, couldn't catch a break no matter how hard I tried or how tough I acted._

Then his mind went to Rinoa and how she'd talk to him about helping to liberate Timber. But because he wasn't SeeD he was not able to help her at all. So when he found out that the president of Deling City was in Timber, he knew he had to help.

He hopped on the next thing smoking to Timber. No matter what he was going to help Rinoa even if it was the last thing he did.

_I had no idea the sorceress would be there though. I remember when she spoke to me it was if she was reading my mind like a book. I had been searching for a purpose in life. Ever since I saw the movie of the brave knight who protected the sorceress I knew that was what I wanted to do. And so did the sorceress._

He remembered how she took him as her knight and put him in command of her forces. He felt powerful. He felt a sense of completion.

_I was invincible. My closest friends turned their backs on me and it didn't even faze me. As long as I was a knight nothing else mattered._

He remembered fighting Squall in Deling City and Galbadia Garden.

_Even though I was a mighty sorceress knight, I still could not defeat him. Something drove him; gave him more purpose to fight._

He thought back to when he kidnapped Rinoa to further Sorceress Ultimecia's plan to destroy the world.

_I knew I was wrong but I went along with it anyway. It was like the power and position went to my head. I only knew what the sorceress told me and nothing more. It wasn't until Squall defeated me in the Lunatic Pandora that I came to my senses. But it was too late. I had gone too far._

Ramuh's voice came to him again.

"It's never too late young one. You can start now."

Seifer did not understand. "How can I possibly? You wouldn't say that if you saw what I'd done. I'd almost killed people and I didn't care."

"Listen young one. The only way to begin to put your past behind you is to forgive yourself. You harbor so many feelings and emotions about your past. Your past is done and is behind you now. Nothing you can do will change that. It is a part of you now."

"But you must come to grips with what you have done. You must also realize that you are no longer the person who did those things."

"How can I forget the things I've done?"

"The beauty of the Guardian Forces is that they offer power in exchange for memories. Allow me to become you Guardian Force and I will soothe your troubled mind."

Seifer felt his body tingle as Ramuh's presence settled within him. Almost immediately he felt his mind being healed. His memory altered so that they were less severe than they were originally.

"Now go forth young one. Allow yourself to create the future you want for yourself."

At Ramuh's last word Seifer heard Quistis' voice speaking to him.

"Seifer can you hear me? Are you okay?" The voice asked him.

He felt someone touching him.

"Seifer wake up. It's me Quistis."

Seifer's eyes slowly opened. Quistis was staring back at him. He tried to sit up.

"What happened? Where am I?" He asked.

Quistis smiled softly. "In the infirmary as usual. What happened to you? We were flying back to the Garden and we saw you lying out on the ground near the coast."

"Well I was driving down to the coast. And while I was there I encountered a GF and that's about all I remember."

"Well I'm glad that you're okay. And I'm sure your memory will be fine too." She turned to leave but he grabbed her hand.

"Will you stay with me for a little while longer?" He asked.

Quistis saw him lying in that bed looking so vulnerable. It was a side that she _never_ saw from him.

"Of course I can."

They both smiled as Quistis sat by his bedside.


	15. An Unlikely Visit and a Newfound Friend

Squall stared up at the ceiling of his room as he's done so many times. He was just trying to take everything in. Over the last few days so much had happened.

Laguna had gone to become the leader of Galbadia Garden while Ellone had decided to stay at Balamb.

Squall and Ellone had met with the White SeeDs to discuss their future actions. After explaining the situation in Trabia a large portion of them decided to go there. Of course Zone and Watts stayed at Balamb to be closer to Rinoa.

Dr. Kadowaki had been staying close Zone to help figure out why he had stomach pains. She believed that she could help ease the pain or possibly cure it.

Rinoa seemed to be happier ever since her visit with Dr. Odine. With the threat of her powers gone she had reason to enjoy life. The fact that she was happy made Squall happy.

Squall had also spoken with Quistis who had been visiting Seifer in the infirmary. She said he'd had an encounter with a GF and it altered his memory.

Squall realized that after the whole Ultimecia thing, he had not really spoken to Seifer.

_Seifer's been through some things just like the rest of us has. The least I can do is show a little more support. He's one of us afterall._

Squall got up off his bed and went to the infirmary.

He saw Dr. Kadowaki sitting at her desk.

"Hello Squall. It's odd seeing you in here without a life threatening injury." She smiled

"Yeah weird isn't it?"

"So what can I do you for?" She asked.

Squall paused. He didn't know how to say what came there for.

_Here goes nothing._ "I'm here to see Seifer."

Dr. Kadowaki jumped up out her seat and ran over to Squall.

"My dear boy, you must feverish; delirious even." She said feeling Squall's face.

"Very funny, I know that's the last person you thought I'd ever come visit." Squall said plainly.

Dr. Kadowaki smiled again. "Well he's in there." She said pointing to the door nearest her.

Squall walked into the room.

Seifer sat up in his bed. "Well you aren't who I thought you would be."

Squall chuckled. "I came by to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine actually. It's just my memory is shot."

"Yeah I heard what happened. Quistis told me."

Seifer smiled a little. "Quistis has been really nice to me. She visits me like every day. We sit and talk. She's really cool."

Squall nodded. "Yeah it seems like she's a different person. She's way more laid back than she used to be. Sometimes she would at so mature that I forgot that we the same age."

Seifer laughed. "Yeah that I remember."

There was an awkward silence.

"I want to apologize to you Squall." Seifer said.

Squall was shocked. _Where did that come from?_

"For what?" He asked

"I can't really remember but I feel like I've done something wrong to you." Seifer said.

_Nah you just tortured me and tried to kill me numerous times._

"I know that it doesn't change the past but I'm hoping that it helps out in the future."

Squall nodded. "Me too."

Another awkward silence.

"Um how are you and Rinoa?"

"Good."

"I'm glad you were able to help her out. I would have been able to but I never became a SeeD. I know she was disappointed when I didn't show up."

"I was just following orders, you know?" Squall said plainly.

Seifer nodded. "I'm just glad she has someone who will be there for her no matter what."

Seifer looked outside at the surrounding scenery.

"You know life is so funny. All my life I dreamt of being a sorceress' knight and even when I was granted the opportunity I still felt incomplete. And you, someone who probably never even wanted to be anywhere a sorceress ended up as a sorceress' knight." Seifer chuckled to himself

"One thing I found out, and I found it out recently, is that life and fate has a way of working itself out. Look at us. We grew up together as kids, ended up at the exact same Garden, became rivals, just for us to be friends in the end."

Seifer laughed. "We have been through a lot. We should have a TV show or write a book or something."

Squall smiled. "But we're all alive and together."

Another awkward moment of silence.

Squall scratched his head. "Um well I guess I'll see you around."

Seifer held out his hand. "Thanks for coming to see me."

Squall shook Seifer's hand. "That's what friends are for."


	16. Making Moves

Selphie sat at the computer in her room. She was updating her blog concerning the upcoming Garden event: the Enchanted Garden ball.

Selphie took great pride in the events she put on at the Garden but as usual finding people to help plan and sat up was the real chore.

_Maybe I can recruit some of the new SeeDs to help out._

She put the finishing touches on her blog and logged out.

Her stomach grumbled and growled. She put her hand on her stomach.

_Whoa, I guess all that planning really made me hungry._

She got up and went to the cafeteria.

The line was long as usual. These students were constantly hungry it seemed.

She decided to go with the safest meal choice which was the hot dogs. After she got her food she found and empty table and sat down. She put her ketchup and mustard on her hot dog and began to eat.

Shortly after she started eating Irvine came in and sat down with her.

"Hey Sel, how's it going?" He asked

Selphie waited to her mouth was clear. "Everything's pretty good. I started the committee for the Enchanted Garden ball. I'm really excited about it. As usual I have hunt down people to help with it."

"Well look no further. Irvine Kinneas at your service." He said adding a salute for emphasis.

Selphie giggled. "You are so funny. Thanks it means a lot." She said finishing her first hotdog and starting on her second.

"So what ideas do you have for the ball?" Irvine asked.

"I was thinking along the lines of a costume slash masquerade ball. Since its and enchanted garden you never know what you'll find there."

Irvine watched Selphie light up as she spoke.

"You really love doing these things. I can tell. And your ideas are really good by the way."

Selphie blushed. "You think so?"

"I know so." Irvine said looking at her.

Selphie smiled. "You are really sweet you know? Helping back at Trabia and now helping out with the ball.

"That's just the kind of guy that I am." Irvine said smiling.

"Hey you wanna go out to the quad? Its way more quiet out there."

"Sure." Irvine said as he and Selphie stood up.

They walked to the quad. During the invasion from Glabadia Garden the quad was badly damaged. Since then it had been restored and a fountain had been placed in its center.

Selphie and Irvine walked over and sat down at the fountain.

"You know Sel, after all this talk about the ball you haven't talked about the most important part of the ball."

Selphie's raised her eyebrows in confusion. "What important part?"

"Who you go with, duh. So who are you going with?"

Selphie looked away. "Oh I haven't given it much thought. You know me, so busy with planning and scheduling things."

"Well I have been thinking about it and I want to go with you."

Selphie's heart began to race.

_He just asked me to the ball! What do I say?_ Selphie panicked. _Say yes idiot!_

Selphie gathered her thoughts.

"Um yes we can go together. That would be great." She blushed.

A huge grin came across Irvine's face.

"You will? That's amazing! That's great, uh, I gotta go check on Squall. I'll see ya around."

He got up and a quickly walked away.

Selphie's heart was still fluttering.

_Oh my gosh! I can't believe he just asked me out! I feel like I'm going to explode._

As if on cue the fountain came on and water spouted up directly behind her.

_I gotta find Quisty._

Selphie hopped up and ran to the dormitories.

Quistis was sitting at her desk sorting out papers.

"Quisty, you won't believe what just happened!" She said excitedly.

Quistis jumped and looked at Selphie.

"Jeez Selphie you scared me half to death. What's going on?"

Selphie fell on Quistis' bed.

"Irvine just asked me to the Enchanted Garden ball." She squealed.

Quistis gasped.

"Are you serious? What? When?" She asked turning around to face Selphie.

"Today out in the quad by the fountain." She fell back on the bed. "Oh it was so romantic."

Quistis smiled. "That is so sweet. I can't believe he did that. I swore that if he took too long you were going to have to make the first move."

Selphie rolled over facing Quistis. "What do you mean?"

Quistis scoffed. "Please Irvine has liked you since forever and you clearly liked him. I honestly thought the time you all spent in Trabia would have solidified your relationship. But I guess in a way it did."

"Now I have to figure out who we will go as. Hey Quisty do you have anybody in mind for the ball?"

Quistis was silent.

_I never told her about me visiting Seifer and how close we've become lately. I haven't even asked him yet. I shouldn't jump the gun, but she's my friend and I shouldn't keep secrets._

"I do have someone in mind." She said shyly.

Selphie's eyes lit up. "Well spit it out already!"

Quistis closed her eyes. "Seifer maybe."

Selphie screamed. "Quisty! Really?"

Quistis nodded.

"When did this happen? I thought you hated the guy." She was itching to know more.

Quistis shook her head. "No I never hated him; he was just difficult to deal with. But lately he's been like a different person. I've been visiting him in the infirmary and we've just been talking and getting to know each other better."

"Me and Irvy and Quisty and Seifer." Selphie said in a sing-song voice.

Quistis held her hand up. "I haven't even asked him yet."

Selphie rolled her eyes. "What are you waiting for girl? Go ask him."

Quistis looked at Selphie. "You think so?"

Selphie hopped up and took Quistis by the shoulders. "Come on girl. Like you said if he doesn't make a move you have to." Selphie gave Quistis a wide smile.

Selphie walked Quistis out of the dormitory area.

"I gotta go work on putting this ball together. So you go get your man."

Selphie walked away and Quistis walked slowly to the infirmary.

_Ok maybe I can just talk the ball up naturally and see what he says. Or maybe…_

Quistis was deep in thought when she felt her body slam into someone else.

"Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She said quickly.

She looked up and it was Seifer smiling back at her.

"It's alright. I was just heading to my room. Dr. Kadowaki released me today."

Quistis nodded. She couldn't help but notice how close they were to each other. She could feel the heat of his body against hers.

She just stared into his ice blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked

Quistis fumbled with her words. "I um was coming to uh see you actually."

"What's up?" He asked coolly.

_You can do it Quistis just say something. _"Have you heard about the Enchanted Garden ball?"

Seifer nodded. "Kinda, I overheard some people talking about it in the infirmary. What about it?"

"Were you planning on going?" She asked cautiously.

Seifer shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I'm not really good at those things. Were you going?"

"I want to but no one has asked me yet." She said shyly look him in his eyes.

He stood there silent.

_Oh man do I ask her? I mean I'm not a good dancer or anything. What if I trip or mess up._

Quistis batted her eyes at Seifer.

"Do you want to go with me to the ball?" Seifer asked.

Quistis fought back a huge smile. "Sure Seifer, I'd love to.

He smiled slightly. "Ok it's a date." He gave her a goodbye nod and walked on down the hall.

Quistis smiled.

_I'm really enjoying this new Quistis!_ She thought as she smiled and headed by to her room.


	17. A Date for Zell

Zell sat at the computer in the library. He had just read Selphie's blog about the upcoming Enchanted Garden ball.

_Oh man that's sounds like it's gonna be great._ Zell thought to himself. But he was soon hit with a lesser pleasant thought. _I gotta find someone to go with._

He sat there contemplating his options. _Rinoa's already taken and Irvine clearly has his sights set on Selphie. So that leaves Quistis. I'm probably the last person she'd want to go with but it's worth a try._

As he logged off Squall and Seifer came into the library.

"Hey Zell we were looking all over for you. This is the last place I thought I'd find you." Squall smirked.

"Ha ha very funny but I'll have you know I can be very studious at times." Zell said proudly.

Squall and Seifer stared at him blankly.

Zell sucked hid teeth. "Okay the computer in my room is down. Happy?"

Squall and Seifer snickered.

"Me and Squall were heading to the training area and we wanted to see if you wanted to tag along." Seifer said.

"Yeah we tried to ask Irvine but he kept saying something about helping Selphie." Squall added.

"Sure, I'm always ready for a lil action." Zell started throwing air punches.

Squall shook his head. "Save it for the monsters, kay Zell?"

They left the library and walked to the training area.

Squall looked at Zell and Seifer. "Check your weapons and be ready for anything."

Seifer brandished his gunblade signaling that he was ready. Zell tightened his glove letting Squall know he was ready. Squall held his gunblade in hand.

"Let's go guys."

They rushed into the familiar jungle looking area. They moved slowly and tightly. Their eyes roved the area looking for any sign of movement.

Zell felt something moving along his leg. He looked down to see a vine. Without the warning the vine tightened and sent Zell to the ground.

"A little help here." Zell said trying to shake the vine loose.

Squall raised his gunblade only to feel something tightening around his hands. He looked up and saw a vine binding his hands.

"Seifer!" Squall called out.

Seifer turned and saw Squall.

"Watch out!" Squall yelled.

With almost super human reflexes Seifer dodged the vine that snapped toward him. He rolled onto the ground and came up swinging. He slashed through the vine that had Squall.

"I hold these things off and you get Zell." He said to Squall.

Squall nodded and ran in Zell's direction. He dodged and rolled past the vines that came for him. With one strong swing, he severed the vines that bound Zell.

"Thanks man, I owe you one." Zell said as he hopped up off the ground.

Something moving among the bushes and trees caught Squall and Zell's attention. Something that looked like a big ball of grass and flowers walked forward.

"An ochu." Zell said in disgust. "Man I hate those things."

"I don't think it's too crazy about any of us right now." Seifer said.

The ochu opened it grassy mouth. A yellow pollen-like substance came billowing out.

Squall's hand quickly went to his PMJ (para-magic junctioner). He checked his stocked magic. He saw that he had ten stocks of aero. He raised his hand and a strong gust of a wind blew causing the pollen to disperse.

"Nice thinking." Seifer said to Squall. "Now it's my turn."

He scrolled through his PMJ and cast firaga on the ochu. Squall cast another aero to fan the flames of Seifer's attack.

"And I'll finish it." Zell said focusing his energy he ran toward the ochu. He released a flurry of punches, kicks and flip kicks. With all his might he punched the ochu one more time causing it to collapse into itself.

Zell bent over and put his hands on his knees as he gasped for breath. "We definitely need to talk to the gardener around here, cuz this is ridiculous."

Seifer laughed. "Yeah and we make one hell of team. No matter what happens we got each other's back."

Squall smiled. It felt good to have Seifer with them.

"Well I've seen enough action for one day. Let's go before the insects attack us." Zell said.

They all exited the training area.

"Hey you guys going to the ball thing that Selphie's putting together?" Zell asked.

Squall shrugged. "I'm sure that Rinoa will want to go and therefore I'm going."

Zell looked at Seifer. "You going Seifer?"

Seifer nodded. "I wasn't at first but then me and Quistis were talking and we decided to with each other."

Zell's heart dropped. _He's going with Quistis? Dammit! She was my last resort. Now I don't have anyone to ask._

Squall looked at Zell. "So are you…"

"Oh man I almost forgot. I'm supposed to meet Fujin so we can go over the training schedules. Sorry guys I gotta run. See you later." Zell said as he ran down the hallway.

Zell found himself walking out onto the second floor deck. He felt so embarrassed.

_What the hell? How can I be the only one who doesn't have a date for this damn thing? How humiliating. I got dumped by a back up before I could even effin ask her out! _Zell's thoughts raged

Suddenly the deck doors hissed and Xu walked out onto the deck.

"Oh Zell, hello I didn't know you were out here." Xu said.

Zell turned and faced her. "It's cool. Whatcha doin here anyway?"

Xu walked over to the edge of the deck. "Sometimes I come out here to watch the sunset. It's so beautiful isn't it?"

Zell looked at the scenery then back at Xu. "Gorgeous."

Xu looked at Zell. "Is everything alright? You seemed so upset before I came out here."

He shook his head. "Nah I'm cool."

Xu giggled. "You're not known to be too much cool; more like a hot-head."

Zell looked at her. "Shows how much you know about me. I have many sides."

"Yeah kinda like the lunch special in the cafeteria." She said laughing.

Zell laughed too. "Good one."

Xu curtsied. "Thank you. I didn't get my SeeD ranks because of my looks you know? There are brains. In here."

"Wow I had no idea you were this cool. You always seem so quiet." Zell said.

Xu turned and looked out over the horizon. "Yeah well as soon as someone know what my SeeD rank is or sees me spending time with the headmaster and instructors they automatically assume I'm a brainy now it all. Classic case of judging a book by its cover."

Zell just stared at her. _She's so amazing. I can't believe I've never really spoke to her before._

"Hey Zell, are you going to the Enchanted Garden ball?" Xu asked.

Zell got super nervous. "Yeah I was planning on going."

"Do you have a date?" She boldly asked.

Zell simply shook his head.

Xu punched his arm. "Well what are you waiting for? Why don't you just ask already instead of standing there like a corpse?"

_Damn this girl doesn't pull punches does she? And she does have a point. Here it goes._ "Xu, do you want go to the Enchanted Garden ball with me?"

Xu stood there and put her hand on her head. Zell stared at her in disbelief.

"Of couse silly, boy you should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless!" Xu started laughing.

Zell couldn't help but too. _Man I cannot wait to go to this ball!_


End file.
